Jak Fan Fiction
by Erin Radigan
Summary: A fanfiction that takes place 1 year after Jak X. I haven't decided a title yet, so if anyone has any ideas, please, I'm taking any and all ideas. In Progress: Chapter 2
1. Introduction Chapter

**Untitled Jak Fan Fiction**

Intro Chapter 

"SQUAAARK! Welcome, fellow race geeks, to another year of burning rubber!" Pecker screeched at the floating camera, hovering above Kras City Speedway. "This is Pecker for the Kras City Combat Racing Tournament, and I am here live at (squawk) Kras City to give you exclusive detail on the upcoming races! First off, some of the rules have been changed. In order to qualify for the Tournament, racers must complete (squawk) 3 laps - in the given time of 3 minutes - on three different tracks." Pecker choked a fake laugh, "Guess someone figured out their lucky number, huh? Now, if my (squawk) information is correct, we have a racer on the track right this moment who is moments away from completing his qualification!"

An eggplant-purple Anvil RTX turned around the bend, whizzing past the camera as a smudgy blur and crossing the finish line. The gust of wind from the speeding vehicle caught Pecker, sending him tumbling through the air. "SQUAAAAAAUGGGGH!" Pecker cried as he managed to maintain his balance. The Anvil RTX swerved to a halt some twenty feet past the finish line. "Looks like (squawk) someone has qualified for the tournament," Pecker said annoyingly as he flapped over towards the racer, who was stepping out of his car. The racer was wearing a black helmet that concealed his face, an oversized green & purple racing jacket, and baggy black jeans.

"Congratulations for making it into the (squawk) tournament, newcomer - with an impressive combined time of six minutes and thirteen seconds for all three qualifying tracks!" Pecker squawked. The racer just nodded, beginning to unbuckle the helmet strap under his chin. Pecker continued, "Tell me, what is your (squawk) name, buddy?"

The racer pulled off his helmet.

"You're a… GIRL!" Pecker screeched as without the helmet was the face of an ivory-skinned young woman with brown and red hair. "Well, geez, you're not exactly the most beautiful person in the world either," the girl stated, then sighed. "I'm… Aerin. Aerin Riegota." "You're an (squawk) idiot, that's what you are! The only girls that race around here are the ones that aren't sissy little--" "THWUNK!" Aerin punched Pecker out in the beak with a stiff right, before he could spit out the rest of his comment. The last thing that the floating camera caught was a view of Aerin from the side, leaning in a little and shaking her fist at the downed host, her face in a scowl.

"Well, looks like we have some tough competition this year," Ashelin said, turning towards the others with her thumb pointing at the wall-mounted screen. Jak, Daxter, Ashelin, Torn, Samos -- they were all there in the garage, sitting in the lounge area. "Six minutes and thirteen seconds for three tracks? That's pretty good for a first-timer," Jak said. He was sitting down, leaning his elbows on his knees, his hands laced together in front of his chin. Daxter was sitting on the rail behind the seats, and he chimed, "You shouldn't be talkin', Jak! This is only our second year, you know." Jak leaned back and pointed his finger up to Daxter's nose. "Hey, let's not forget who won the Tournament last year, Dax," he said bluntly.

"Well, I have an odd feeling that this year's Tournament will be even more interesting than last year's," Samos said skeptically, stroking his facial hair and looking up towards the ceiling. Daxter jumped down from the rail, onto the seat, to the floor and stepped up in front of Samos. "Well, old man, you have an odd feeling about everything that goes on around here! You're like a radar, for God's sake; making extremely annoying noises when you spot something! And you're even green like one!" "I wouldn't be talking when it comes to extremely annoying noises," Samos spat back like fire. As the two squabbled, Jak said under his breath, looking up at the screen, "I think this year's races will be much more interesting. Much…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"JAAAAK! Aren't you ready YET!" Daxter moaned, standing in the garage, his slight arms crossed and his fuzzy foot beating against the dusty floor. "Calm down, Dax. It's only around the block," Jak called from inside the hanger. They were getting ready to go to a party, to celebrate qualifying for the tournament. It wasn't a big surprise to them that they qualified, but there was a good handful of new racers in the tournament this year. "C'mooon, Jak! I gotta be there to get the party started, you know!" Jak just laughed and shook his head as he walked into the garage and sat in his blue Street Grinder.

Soon enough, you could hear them turning a corner and tearing down the street like madmen. Jak punched on the brakes and screeched to a halt in front of the Bloody Hook, the local pub. Loud, pounding music could be heard from outside, and it was obvious there was a lot of people already there due to the number of vehicles also parked in front of the building. "Guess you were too late to start the action, " Jak said, and Daxter said with an attitude, "Well, MAYBE if you hadn't been fussin' with hair gel so much we'd have been able to get here sooner!"

As they walked into the Bloody Hook, the first person that spotted them was, of course, Keira. "Jak!" she said happily as she ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Daxter slouched his shoulders and stuck his tongue out in disgust as the two kissed for a few moments, then Keira held him by the hand and said, "What took you guys so long? For a while there I thought you weren't coming." Daxter said annoyingly, "Jak was too busy getting hair products all over the bathroom sink." Jak rolled his eyes, then looked around the room. A lot of people he knew were there – Ashelin, Torn, Sig… even Kleiver was there, strangely enough. But in the back of the room, in a corner…

…there stood the girl that was on the television earlier that day. She was just standing there, leaning against the wall, staring at the floor, her multi-toned hair falling in her face. "Hey, Jak, let's go get some drinks," Keira said, tugging on his arm, "All drinks are on the house tonight!" Jak kept staring at the lone girl. He couldn't help but feel bad for her – she was extremely new in the racing world, and she probably barely knew anyone. "Ehh… in a minute. You just go sit down, I'll be over in a bit," Jak said, gently pulling away from Keira. Keira stared as he walked away, then shrugged and went over to the bar.

"Hey," Jak said kindly, and held out his hand in greeting. The girl stared at his hand for a moment, then smiled brightly and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm-" Jak started, but the girl finished for him. "…Jak. I know, I've seen you on television a lot." "Same about you. Aerin, right?" Jak replied, and the girl, Aerin, nodded. "You won the Tournament last year? Wow, you are so awesome," she said happily, blushing a bit. Jak grinned. "Thanks. Would you like to come sit with me and my friends? I could introduce you." "…Are you sure? I mean, would they mind?" "Of course not."

"Hey, you're the chic that knocked out feather boy with that hard right! S'up!" Daxter said as Aerin sat at the bar next to Jak. Dax was standing on the bar counter, holding a glass of ale, and he had been interpreting some of his escapades with everyone else. Aerin's cheeks and nose went red as she laughed, "Yeah. He deserved it!" Daxter leaned in front of her face and said in a smooth tone, "He sure did! Nice to meetcha… I'm Daxter… but you can call me whatever you want. Preferably… Orange Lightning!" Aerin choked a giggle, and Jak sighed. Why was Daxter like that with all women? It's like he was constantly on the prowl for something cute to play with. Jak shook his head, and asked the bartender for a drink.

"Jak…" Keira said, Jak suddenly noticing that she had been sitting on the other side of him the whole time. "What's wrong? You look a little ticked off." "Nothing," Jak said, then leaned back so Keira could see Aerin. "Oh, yeah, Aerin. This is Keira," Jak said, trying to introduce the two. Aerin waved nicely and said, "Nice to meet you, Keira." "…Yeah. You too…" Keira replied, giving the new girl an odd look. Aerin noticed the tone in Keira's eyes, raised her eyebrows, and shrugged.

"Heeey, why don'tcha have a drink?" Daxter asked Aerin, waving the bartender back over. Aerin put her hands in front of her and shook her head. "Ah, no, please. I don't drink," she replied embarrassingly. Daxter's eyes flickered. "Don't drink, eh? Ooooh, looks like we got a Daddy's girl on our hands!" Everyone at the counter began to laugh a little. …That is, everyone except for Aerin. Her eyes seemed to lose their bright disposition, and she stared silently at the polished countertop. A moment later she turned on her stool and hopped off, heading for the door. "H-Hey, angel, whereya goin'…?" Daxter asked. Aerin turned back to them. "I've… just gotta get… going… somewhere…" She reached for the door, and began to push it open. A cool breeze drifted in, and she shivered. Before she walked out into the night air, Jak called, "…It was nice meeting you, Aerin…!" Aerin looked over her slight shoulder, stared a moment, then the corner of mouth turned upwards a bit. "You too," she replied, softly but loud enough for them to hear. Jak watched as she shoved the heavy door, slinked outside, then the door swung and closed shut.

"Gee, what was wrong with her? She sure did seem to leave in a hurry," Daxter said, and Jak nodded, still staring over his shoulder at the door. A moment later you could hear Sig's deep voice from the other end of the counter. "Aerin Riegota… she's the daughter of the late Norman Riegota, from what I recall." "'Late'?" Jak questioned. Sig stood up and walked over to the bunch. "Norman was a legendary racer, pretty famous. A good man, he was," Sig said as he put his broad hand over his heart. Daxter asked, "That's nice, but what about that 'LATE' bit! You're not being too clear, ya know!" Sig cleared his throat.

"…Norman… was murdered a few years back."

The group went silent. After a few seconds, Jak said solemnly, "…I know how that feels." "Not exactly," Sig replied, putting his hand on Jak's shoulder. "Hate to bring it up, but you only knew Damas for a short period of time. That girl had been at her father's side practically all of her life." He sighed. "That's pretty much all I know about her. Although I've figured out she's just as good of a racer as her bloodline suggests."

Jak glared at Daxter. "…Whaaaaat? As if I knew… gee, don't go all angry on me," Daxter said, putting his hands up defensively.

X


End file.
